Iklan
by pinkettes
Summary: Siapa sangka kehidupan kelima Boboiboy bersaudara bisa dijadikan parody iklan? [Warning: OOC! Parody gagal, garing, gak jelas, Elementals sibling, Shounen-ai, Silahkan baca bila berkenan.]


Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author yang idenya absurd! Jadi ya... Ini muncul pas Author lagi sakit, terus bisanya cuma nonton TV, banyak iklan gaje pula. Ntah kenapa jadi inspirasi.. *jedukin kepala di kepala Hali*

Let's begin!

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**Warning: OOC, Incest(atau twincest?), Shounen-ai, Miss typos, Humor gagal, garing, pendek, gaje, gak kuat silahkan close.**

**Don't like? Don't read~!**

.

.

**Iklan pertama**

Gempa sedang berada di perpustakaan sambil membawa buku yang ia baca, setelah sampai di tempat khusus perpustakaan itu, Gempa segera duduk. Masih terfokus dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

Perlahan ia menaruh buku itu di atas meja, dan membacanya dengan tenang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak disebelahnya, Gempa menengok kearah sumber. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ada laki-laki tampan dengan bingkai kaca di depan matanya.

Gempa melongo. Sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu merasakan aura yang terasa seperti mengintimidasinya. Pemuda oriental dengan wajah khas cina itu menengok juga ke sebelah. Dan menatap bingung lelaki dengan topi terbalik itu.

Gempa sedang senyum-senyum gaje sambil melihat kearah pemuda berkacamata bernama Fang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Fang mengernyit.

Dan makin terkejutnya ia ketika Gempa malah menaruh coklat dengan merek tidak jelas dan selembar kertas serta ada tulisan tangannya disana.

_Mau kenalan? Ambil satu!_

Kemudian muncul saundtrack gak jelas yang entah dari mana muncul.

_**Baby baby baby heaven sent you~**_

_**Maybe maybe maybe we were meant to..~ be together be forever true little hearts spell boom!**_

Fang yang membaca itu mulutnya langsung nganga. Apa-apaan coba anak yang berada disebelah dia ini? Udah senyum-senyum sendiri, terus dengan tidak elitnya ngasih Fang coklat yang merknya tidak jelas itu. Mana ada soundtrack gaje muncul tiba-tiba lagi!

Fang makin mengernyit, tapi ukh perutnya udah minta makan daritadi. Rencananya dia lagi ada program diet padahal. Nyebelin.

Tapi selain donat lobak merah, Fang juga bisa langsung luluh dengan yang namanya coklat. Enak sih.

Fang menatap kearah Gempa dengan tatapan sinis, tapi pada akhirnya ia makan coklat itu. I-ini bukan berarti Fang mau kenalan sama anak itu, ya! Tuh, kan. Author jadi ketularan _tsundere_-nya si Fang.

Sedangkan cowok yang diberi gelar _seme_ sama Author dengan seenaknya ini, makin memperlebar senyumnya. Gak salah nih dia bawa coklat. Pas dapet orang yang ngebikin dia _interested_, tinggal digebet aja.

Soundtrack itu masih ada, namun ketika Fang makan itu coklat, soundtracknya berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Wajah Gempa makin sumringah setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Fang yang berubah seperti sangat menikmati coklat tersebut. Baru saja Fang mau ambil lagi, Gempa keburu mengambil coklat itu dan melindunginya.

Fang cuma cengok melihatnya. Yaudahlah ya. Lanjut aja baca buku.

Tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian, Fang kembali disuguhkan oleh coklat yang sama. Tapi kali ini dengan tulisan yang berbeda.

_Nanti jalan bareng yuk! Kalau mau, ambil satu!_

Fang makin melihat anak bertopi terbalik itu dengan sinis. Ya ampun, apa sih niat anak ini? Segitu _attractive_ kah Fang buat dia?

Fang yang semula tidak mau ambil coklat tersebut ―soalnya dia males banget diajak jalan sama cowok gaje gini― tapi nyatanya tergoda kembali oleh kelezatan dan kelembutan coklat tersebut.

Fang dengan ragu, ambil gak ya. Ambil gak ya. Tangannya udah deket coklat itu, ditarik lagi. Udah nempel ke si coklat, ditarik lagi.

Udah ah, kelamaan. Bodo amat mau dia jalan sama cowok ini kek, mau dia bakal jadian sama dia kek. Bodo amat. Yang penting Fang senang―

―ups, Fang udah ada niatan sampe kesono, ya. Author aja belum.

Gempa lagi-lagi makin kesenengan. Yes! Dapet kecengan baru! Akhirnya gue bisa meluluskan diri dari status jomblo!

Oke, Gempa dengan imajinasi liarnya makin nggak jelas.

Fang yang lagi-lagi niat mengambil coklat itu, kembali dikejutkan oleh Gempa yang ngambil coklat itu kembali. Fang sweatdrop.

Dan, sudah beberapa menit kemudian kembali lagi muncul kertas yang tulisannya makin membuat Fang tercengang.

_Ambil satu, deh! Nanti aku kasih ciuman!_

Fang, dengan segala keangkuhan dalam dirinya, tentu saja menolak. Tapi Gempa tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, asal kau tahu. Fang yang dalam hati berniat menolak, kembali terbayang akan kelezatan coklat itu.

Kini Fang berkeringat dingin.

_Uuuhh... Please, deh. Masa sih gue bakal terang-terangan mau dicium sama anak gaje ini?_ Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan Fang.

_Tapi... Anak ini lumayan ganteng, sih. _Tuh kan. Author bilang juga apa. Udah terima aja kali. Lagian coklat itu kan mengandung ekstrak lobak merah lho!

Fang langsung terlonjak mendengar suara gaje yang ntah dari mana itu. Serius? Hah?! Serius? EKSTRAK LOBAK MERAH?

Err... Fang polos, ya. Gampang banget diboongin. Tapi demi kelanjutan fict ini Author terpaksa harus mengelabui anak ungu yang kelewat polos ini.

Fang ngerasa emang udah ditakdirkan dengan coklat yang sangat enak itu. Pantes aja enak. Wong ada ekstrak lobak merah. Pantes aja Fang ngerasa ada ikatan batin sama coklat itu.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Fang menyerbu coklat itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Gempa, sang kecengan kini menerima mau dicium sama dia. _Sambil menyelam minum air!_ Meski ntah pribahasa yang satu ini nyambung atau nggak untuk kondisi Gempa sekarang.

Sang anak berkacamata belum sempat menelan seluruh coklat yang ada di mulutnya kali ini kembali diberikan serangan jantung oleh anak laki-laki yang identik dengan warna hitam-kuning ini.

Soalnya, anak ini dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibir Fang yang masih perawan― ups, perjaka.

"Ump―" saking kaget atau apanya, Fang kini cuma diam sambil diem-diem ngambil coklat itu kembali.

Aduh Fang, inget kondisi dong. Lagi dicium juga.

Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu membuat penghuni perpustakaan melongo dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka.

"W-woi! Apaan sih cium-cium orang langsung gitu!" Fang protes, kini ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang emang nyesek.

"Ehehe! Kan udah ada di kertas tadi, lagian kamu setuju," balas sang _seme_ seenaknya, Fang cuma mendengus kemudian mengelap mulutnya.

_Umm.. Kalau boleh jujur, ciuman tadi enak, sih... _Batin Fang diam-diam.

"Yaudah! Nih nomor hp aku!" anak tersebut kembali mengeluarkan kertas dengan sederet angka disana. "Nanti kita jalan, ya! Kencan gitu!" setelah berkata ini dengan seenaknya anak itu pergi, meninggalkan Fang yang masih kesal dan berubah ekspresi menjadi bengong.

_Hanyutlah dalam kelembutan coklat yang satu ini! Dijamin, yang punya gebetan langsung bisa jadian!_

Soundtrack yang tadi masih terdengar.

Author ntah kesurupan apa langsung promosiin coklat ini.

.

.

_**Iklan kedua.**_

Taufan sedang menelpon temannya, Gopal. Mau main sepak bola bareng-bareng di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Habisnya pas tadi Taufan nelpon Gopal, dia jawabnya gak jelas banget.

"Gopal, lapangannya ada dimana?" tanya Taufan di sebrang sana.

Gopal, dengan nada orang Ambon kemudian menjawab. _"Lapangannya ada di sujauh kaka!"_ Taufan langsung memasang poker face setelah mendengar ini. Plis, deh... Dia tau Gopal itu rada kayak orang Ambon. Tapi bukannya dia keturunan India, ya?

Dan dengan tidak jelasnya, muncul bapak-bapak pengendara bajaj yang lewat didepan Taufan, kemudian ngomong. "Iritologi nomor 36!"

Taufan yang mendengarnya langsung makin melongo. Apa maksudnya coba?

Tapi setelah mendapat salah satu sms dari temannya Iwan, yang lebih waras dari temannya yang satu lagi membuat Taufan tau alamat lapangan itu sekarang.

"Ohh.. Di jalan Sudirman..," kata Taufan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Tapi satu lagi yang jadi masalah doi. Bagaimana caranya dia pergi kesana? Motor aja lagi dipake sama bapaknya. Gopal dia yakin udah keburu disana begitu pula Iwan.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Orang pertama yang ia telpon adalah Gempa.

"Gempa, tau jalan Sudirman gak?"

_"Eh? Aku gak tau kak... Lagian aku lagi jalan nih sama gebetan baru! Udahan ya kak!"_

Gempa langsung memutus telponnya. Aduh, Taufan kesel dan merutuk dalam hati. Diam-diam memikirkan hal untuk membalas adiknya yang satu ini.

Kemudian saking keselnya, Taufan dengan random memencet nomor gak jelas. Dan tanpa berpikir langsung menelpon itu nomor. Siapa tau aja dia tau jalan Sudirman dimana.

"Bapak, Sudirman?" tanya Taufan yang udah rada kesel. Jadi dia nanya aja gak jelas.

_"Sukirman saya,"_ jawab suara ibu-ibu gaje disana, Taufan yang mendengarnya makin kesel. Lah dia kira bapak-bapak eh yang jawab malah ibu-ibu.

"Hah? Sukirman?"

_"Suciman."_

Taufan kini ngacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Hendak mematikan telpon itu, eh si ibu-ibu kembali ngomong.

_"Sukijat."_

Ah bodo ah. Taufan kesel. Yaudah dia matiin aja itu telpon. Kini mungkin dia bisa minta yang lain nganter dia. Oh iya! Kan ada Tok Aba. Coba aja deh telpon.

"Tok?" Taufan tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa disana. Diduga Atok-nya sedang setengah mengantuk menjawab telpon darinya. Malah yang menjawab suara kambing.

_'Mbeee~'_

Sejak kapan Atok dia melihara kambing?

Taufan naik pitam. Akhirnya ia matikan lagi itu telpon.

Aduh, nelpon siapa lagi, ya... Taufan gagal paham nih. Setiap orang yang dia telpon jawabannya gaje semua.

Setelah beberapa menit, seperti mendapat ilham atau apa. Taufan ngacungin tangannya. "Oh iya! Kan ada kak Hali! Kenapa aku gak kepikiran ya?" mukanya langsung cerah, semoga Halilintar bisa menjawab ajakannya dengan normal.

Akhirnya ia memencet nomor kakak tersayangnya itu, kemudian langsung ngomong. "Kak Hali, tau Sudirman gak?"

_"Ya."_

"Nebeng ya?"

_"Ya."_

Taufan tidak habis pikir. Kenapa kak Hali-nya itu ngejawab telpon dari dia kayak orang gak ikhlas? Dia tau Halilintar itu tipe orang cuek, tapi ya gak gini juga kali...

Namun pada akhirnya Taufan diam-diam bersyukur. Akhirnya ada yang mau nebengin dia. Sama kak Hali lagi! Uhuy!

Oh ya. Taufan baru sadar dia daritadi nelpon orang. Yah... Pasti pulsanya abis nih. Pas dia cek, betapa kaget plus senang karena pulsanya masih utuh.

"Oh iya, untung saya pake _ngeksis_!" Taufan senyum-senyum gaje sambil ngadep ke readers.

_Lupa ya, kalau ini iklan kartu telpon?_

.

.

**Iklan Ketiga.**

Api lagi bosen di rumah. Dia cuma bersungut-sungut di jendela rumah. Kok gak ada yang menarik ya. Api bosen, apalagi Air nyuekin dia terus di rumah. "Kak Taufan, kasih hal menarik, dong~" rengeknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taufan dateng. Bawa kopi yang mungkin aja bisa ngebuat hari-hari Api menjadi lebih baik.

"Nih, minum _Gut day_," kata Taufan sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi produk tersebut.

Api menerimanya. Kemudian meniup pelan kopi mochacino yang masih agak panas itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Api meminum kopi itu, dan rasanya membuat Api hilang kesadaran(?).

Api langsung berhalusinasi, yang pertama dia ngeliat burung merpati yang datang ke jendela tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Kemudian langsung memberinya surat.

Dari Air.

Air yang baru mau masuk ruangan tengah, pas ngelihat gelagat Api langsung melebarkan matanya. Kaget, dan dia langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

Api langsung sok puitis tiba-tiba, "Siapa gerangan yang datang? Pujaan hati membawa kejutaaaan~" kemudian Api langsung muter-muter sambil nari dan nyanyi gaje ke dalam rumah. Sambil nenteng surat yang dianggap dari merpati barusan.

Taufan yang ngeliat adiknya satu ini langsung cekikikan. Sedangkan Halilintar yang melihatnya langsung facepalm. Gak habis pikir adek-adeknya suka sesama jenis, sodara sendiri lagi.

Loh? Halilintar gak sadar, ya? Sendirinya juga begitu padahal.

_"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaraaan~"_ Api masih saja sok puitis dan ngebuat kalimat itu layaknya lagu. Sambil jalan-jalan di dalam rumah, menuju kamar Air.

Di jalannya Api selalu terbayang wajahnya Air, sampe kini berhalusinasi wajah Air yang terbentuk dari gumpalan awan. Sungguh rasanya seperti di surga. Bunga-bunga muncul, terus background love-love muncul disekitar Api.

"Air keceee~" mabok Api gak jelas.

Api yang kini masih muter-muter, langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara cempreng dari salah satu kakaknya.

_"Cieeee! Yang terus-terusan... Kepikiraaan~"_

Api, yang mendengar itu langsung pause, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ngelihat Taufan yang senyum usil kearahnya.

_Krik krik, krik krik..._

Tapi Api tidak peduli. Dia masih mau tetap mengimajinaskan wajah Air yang kelampau kece.

_"Everyday is a good day~"_ lanjut nyanyian Taufan mengiringi kepergian Api menuju kamar Air.

"Tunggu aku, Air~" dan akhirnya Api pun menghilang dari sana.

Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu. "Kyahahaha! Api kemakan iklan yang itu, ya!" gelinya, sambil guling-guling gaje di lantai.

Halilintar yang melihatnya cuma mendengus. "Sendirinya begitu juga."

"Nih kak Hali, minum juga dong!" Taufan menyodorkan salah satu gelas lain berisi kopi juga, "Siapa tau nanti kepikiran ak―aw!" kalimatnya terputus, dikarenakan Halilintar yang sudah mencubit pipinya duluan.

"Gak sudi."

Kemudian Halilintar pergi dari sana.

Taufan ngusap-ngusap pipinya, kemudian mulai promosi, _"Mau hari-harimu dipenuhi dengan cinta? Ayo minum saja kopi ini~! Karena hidup banyak rasa, kopi Gut Day punya banyak rasa untuk harimu~!"_

Dan para penonton yang berada di depan TV milik mereka langsung matiin TV-nya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

Yoooo! Aku balik lagi dengan cerita gaje ini~! XD

Entah ada yang ngerti atau nggak. Aku aja gagal paham sama yang aku tulis ini /diinjek.

Tbh aku kurang pede publish ini hahaha. Tapi well, seenggaknya niatku disini mau menghibur kalian. Gak salah dong ya? /ditendang readers

Jadi, adakah yang tau iklan-iklan yang diceritakan di atas? Dan, ada yang ngerti, kah? XD /plok

Sungguh deskripsiin iklan ke fict itu susah banget! Cuma bisanya ini... Maunya sih lebih panjang. Tapi takutnya malah jadi tambah garing .w.

Yaudah lah wkwk. Makasih udah baca. Salam hangat~!

_So, mind to review?_


End file.
